gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RX-79［G］ Gundam Ground Type
The RX-79G Gundam Ground Type (陸戦型ガンダム) is a limited mass production Gundam-type mobile suit. It is first featured in Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team. Technology & Combat Characteristics While Project V was underway, the Federation also began production of experimental units using spare parts originally intended for the RX-78 Gundam. Using these parts they built approximately twenty specialized ground combat-model christened the RX-79G Gundam Ground Type during the mid UC 0079. The RX-78 development program, in addition to the experimental RX-78 Gundam series, managed to generate a significant stockpile of mobile suit parts. The Federation, not wanting to have such parts go to waste, used these stockpiles to create a line of pre-production mobile suits used to field test mobile suit tactics. In order to cut down on costs, most of the armaments and parts of the Gundam Ground Type were also used for the [GM Ground Type|RGM-79[G GM Ground Type]]. Though in many ways similar to its RX-78-2 predecessor, the RX-79G was a bit different in other ways, particularly in its armament. The beam sabers were stored in the legs, as the backpack mounted an equipment rack to carry weapon racks, parachute packs, or other field options. The head vulcan guns were removed, as the head now carried a periscope for underwater and trench warfare. Although sporting a smaller generator than the RX-78, the Ground Type Gundam still had the generator power to use a beam rifle, though it was often equipped with a standard 100mm machine gun or a heavy 180mm cannon. A single vulcan gun and a multiple-use "multi-launcher" mounted in the torso's left breast rounded out the new armament. In order to make use of space, two extra ammunition magazines for the machine gun were placed on the sideskirt armor. As the RX-79G was built out of spare parts from Project V, replacements parts were very limited. Luckily the GM Ground Type shared 80% of the same parts as the Gundam Ground Type, making field repairs easier but sometimes resulted in a few customized mobile suits. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :Instead of using the original Gundam's head-mounted Vulcan Guns, the RX-79G mounted a single vulcan gun in the left chest. This shell firing weapon has a high-rate of fire but little power and can't damage the thick armor of a mobile suit, though it can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. It is ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. Fires at a rate of 1200 rounds per minute. ;*Multi-Launcher :Mounted in the left chest, under the vulcan gun, this launcher fires a variety of munitions, ranging from grenades to flares and chaff. While not use for direct combat, it can be used for various purposes, such as distracting enemies, or communicating with allies, etc. ;*X.B.Sa-G-03 Beam Saber :The RX-79G has two beam sabers, one stored in the side of each lower leg. Once removed and activated, operating time is limited to one minute at normal plasma temperature and saber length. Can be recharged via leg sub-generator, with a full recharge taking 15 minutes. Typical plasma blade runs at 250,000 degrees Celsius, with a normal blade length of 12 meters +/- 0.5 meters. ;*NF*GMG-Type.37/100mm Machine Gun :The standard armament for Federation mobile suit ground forces, the Type 37 is an open-bolt, gas-operated, magazine-fed, mobile suit handheld machine gun. It fires a 100x450 millimeter round at a rate of 500 rounds per minute and is loaded with a 20-round box magazine. Features include a folding stock and swivel forward hand grip. Every Gundam and GM ground type carry two spare 20-round magazines on their hip armor. ;*NFHI*GMCa-type.09/180mm Cannon :The Type 09 artillery cannon fires a 180x800 millimeter HE round and is loaded with an eight (8) round box magazine. Maximum effective range 3.0 kilometers. The cannon can be broken down into five components for storage in the backpack storage container: the forward barrel with muzzle brake group, the rear barrel group, the forward receiver group, the rear receiver group and the magazine. Features include a swivel-out forward hand grip and top carrying handle. ;*P.B.R-0079/A12 S-000011 Beam Rifle :The ground-type beam rifle is powered by an internal energy capacitor with an average charge of 15 rounds. Bore diameter of 150 millimeters. Mega particle range is limited in Earth's atmosphere. Maximum effective range of 2.0 kilometers. 60 RPM. Features include a forward swivel hand grip and 180 degree swivel narrow sensor. ;*YHI 6ML-79MM 6-tube Missile Launcher :The missile launcher consists of the base receiver that has all the targeting equipment and the trigger group. Up to three two-tube missile packs may be loaded onto the receiver. Each tube contains one missile, which after being fired, is wire-guided to the target. The missile packs may be swapped out in the field. Most oftenly used to take out slow, heavily armored targets. ;*NFHI*EPHB-type.Doc-04/380mm Hyper Bazooka :The ground-type hyper bazooka fires a 380x1900 millimeter HEDP rocket at ranges up to 2.5 kilometers. It is loaded with a 5-round box magazine with one round pre-loaded into the chamber. The bazooka can be broken down into five parts for storage in the backpack storage container: the forward barrel and muzzle group, the trigger and targeting sensor group, the rear barrel group, the receiver group and the magazine. ;*Gundam Hammer :The Gundam Hammer was essentially a large spiked ball attached to a chain. It was used to give the MS using it a ranged melee weapon. The MS could either throw or swing the Hammer around itself in order to impact and damage its target through the sheer mass of the hammer. ;*Net Gun :Like its name suggests, this weapon fires nets that used to trap, immobilize and and disables the enemy; rather than destroy them. Usually used in Ambush and Capture missions. ;*RGM*S-Sh-WF/S-00109 Shield :Mounted on either forearm, this shield is used by all Gundam and GM ground type mobile suits. Mount latch and joint/pivot mount position retracted for protection or extended for slashing or punching attacks. Can be thrust into the ground and used as an elevated weapon firing position. Features include top carrying handle and shield claw. Special Equipment ;*Parachute Pack :An optional back-mounted MS equipment created by the Federation for paradrop missions from the Medea Transport Plane. The Parachute Pack contains three parachutes and four thrusters to help in making a safe descent to the ground. Once touchdown had been accomplished the Parachute Pack would be ejected so not to hinder the mobile suit performance in ground combat. Two types of parachute pack were known to exist. ;*Weapon Rack :Another part that could be attached to the back of an Gundam Ground Type is a weapon rack. The Weapon Rack goes on like a hiking backpack and would allow the Gundam Ground Type to carry a variety of armaments and ammunition for both itself and the other members of its squad. History The RX-79G Gundam Ground Type was used most notably by the Kojima Battalion operating in Southeast Asia, which fielded 20 RX-79G units, with the other eight participating in various operations on Earth. However, because the RX-79G were constructed from spare RX-78 parts, repair of damaged units became a tricky matter due to the unavailability of replacement parts. The result was the creation of custom RX-79G units such as the RX-79［G］Ez-8 Gundam Ez8 piloted by Kojima Battalion 08th MS Team commander Shiro Amada, or Karen Joshua's Gundam with a GM Ground Type head. The Gundam Ground Types were also deployed by the EFF's Experimental Units, with one of them being the platoon commanded by Matt Healy, who would be issued a new Gundam Ground Type after his RGM-79［G］ GM Ground Type was damaged in battle, Matt and his RX-79G unit would participate in the rest of the One Year War, including the Battle of Jaburo. Another unit piloted by Kamuna Tachibana, would also be stationed at Jaburo as part of its defense line during Zeon's assault of the underground base. Federation Research and Development used three RX-79G units in their EXAM development program (see entry on Blue Destiny below). Variants ;*RX-79［G］Ez-8 Gundam Ez8 ;*RX-79BD-1 Blue Destiny Unit 1 ;*RX-79BD-2 Blue Destiny Unit 2 ;*RX-79BD-3 Blue Destiny Unit 3 ;*RX-79［G］ SW Slave Wraith Gallery RX-79(GUNDAM GROUND TYPE) back a.jpg RX-79(GUNDAM GROUND TYPE) face.jpg Rx-79-calendar.jpg|Gundam Ground Type calendar RX-79-G-_Gundam_Ground_Type.jpg|SD RX-79(G) Gundam Ground Type as it appears in SD Gundam G Generation Wars Rx-79g-missilelauncher.jpg|6-tube missile launcher Rx-79gez-8-shield.jpg|RGM·S-Sh-WF/S-00109 shield Rx-79g-cannon.jpg|NFHI·GMCa-type.09/180mm cannon Rx-79g-beamsaber.jpg|X.B.Sa-G-03 beam saber Rx-79g-beamrifle.jpg|P.B.R-0079/A12 S-000011 beam rifle rx-79g-machinegun.jpg|NF·GMG-Type.37/100mm machine gun rx-79g-netgun.jpg|Net gun Rx-79g-bazookagun.jpg|NFHI*EPHB-type.Doc-04/380mm Hyper Bazooka rx-78-2-gundamhammer.jpg|Gundam hammer rx-79g-desertequipment-hand.jpg|Desert equipment - hand rx-79gez-8-parachutepack.jpg|Parachute Pack (Type 1) rx-79g-periscope.jpg|Periscope Rx-79-G--waffencontainer.jpg|Storage container Rx-79.jpg Land Battle Type Gundam.jpg|Gundam Ground Type as it appears in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation Gundam-Ground-Type.jpg|Gundam Ground Type - Mechanic File Ground_Gundam_vs_Apsalus_(Gundam_Perfect_File).jpg|Ground Gundam (08th MS Team) VS Apsalus Gundam_Ground_Type_in_Rain.jpg|Gundam Ground Type aiming in Rainy Weather Gundam_Ground_Type_(Damaged).jpg|Gundam Ground Type Damaged groundgundam-art.jpg Ground Type Green Head.jpg Ground Type Green.jpg RX-79(G) GM Color.jpg RX-79(G) Spirits of Zeon.jpg After-Jaburo 2.jpg|Gundam Ground Type (left) as seen on Gundam: After Jaburo Parachute Pack Used.PNG|Gundam Ground Type with Parachute Pack (Type 2) as seen in the opening of Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team OVA 06th MS Team.jpg|Gundam Ground Types of Kojima Battalion's the 06th MS Team Gundam Ground type attacking.PNG|Gundam Ground Type fires NFHI*GMCa-type.09/180mm Cannon 3 Gundam Ground Type.PNG|A trio of Gundam Ground Types Rx79hammer 08th.png|The 06th MS Team's Ground Type, armed with Gundam Hammer Rx79g_p03_DesertEquipment_08thMST-OVA_episode6.jpg|Gundam Ground Type (Desert Equipment) with Type 74 Hover Truck Rx79g_p04_HeadAndShiro_08thMST-OVA_episode6.jpg|Gundam Ground Type (Desert Equipment): head close-up with Shiro Amada Gundam_Ground_Type_-_Missile_Launcher_Equipped.png|Gundam Ground Type equipped with 6-tube missile launcher and NFHI*EPHB-type.Doc-04/380mm Hyper Bazooka Gundam_Ground_Type_(Desert_Equipment)_-_Close_Up_Side.png|Gundam Ground Type (Desert Equipment): Close-Up on Side Gundam_Ground_Type_(Desert_Equipment)_-_Close_Up.png|Gundam Ground Type (Desert Equipment): Close-Up on Front Rx79g_p05_SnipingWithBeamRifle_08thMST-OVA_episode6.jpg|Gundam Ground Type (Desert Equipment): sniping with P.B.R-0079/A12 S-000011 Beam Rifle File:Gundam_Ground_Type_-_Beam_Rifle_Equipped.png|Gundam Ground Type Sniping with P.B.R-0079/A12 S-000011 Beam Rifle Gundam_Ground_Type_(Desert_Equipment)_-_Equipped_with_Net_Gun.png|Gundam Ground Type (Desert Equipment) : Equipped with Net Gun rx79g_08thMSTeam.jpg|Gundam Ground Types of the 08th MS Team: Sander's unit (right) and Karen's "GM Head" (left) Rx79karen 08th.png|Karen Joshua's RX-79G Gundam Ground Type "GM Head", guarding a RX-75 Guntank Mass Production Type ms07b3_p13.jpg|Karen Joshua's Gundam Ground Type "GM Head" being ambushed by MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom (right) Rx79g_p06_StrikesAtApsalusI_08thMST-OVA_episode4.jpg|Sanders' Gundam Ground Type strikes at Apsalus I with Beam Saber ApsalusII_p03_FacingGundamGroundType_08thMST-OVA_episode6.jpg|Gundam Ground Type confronting Apsalus II gundamgroundGBFT.png|Gundam Ground Type as seen on Gundam Build Fighters Try RX-79［G］ Gundam Ground Type (Gundam Versus).png|Gundam Versus Gunpla OldGundamGroundvsZaku.jpg|1/144 HG 08MST "RX-79G Gundam vs. MS-06J Zaku II" double pack (1996): box art HGUC RX-79 G Gundam Ground Type Boxart.jpg|1/144 HGUC RX-79G Gundam Ground Type (2007): box art HGUC Gundam Ground Type.jpg|1/144 HGUC RX-79G Gundam Ground Type (2018): box art HGUC Gundam Ground Type (Parachute Pack).jpg|1/144 HGUC RX-79G Gundam Ground Type (Parachute Pack) (P-Bandai exclusive; 2018): box art GundamGroundWarSet.jpg|1/144 HG U.C. Hard Graph "RX-79G Gundam The Ground War Set" (2009): box art Mg-rx-79g.jpg|1/100 MG RX-79 G Gundam Ground Type (2000): box art Enforcement Supply Equipment Type 1.jpg|RX-79(G) Gundam Enforcement Supply Equipment Type model conversion, based on 1/100 MG RX-79 G Gundam Ground Type(modeled by Niini) Enforcement Supply Equipment Type 2.jpg|RX-79(G) Gundam Enforcement Supply Equipment Type model conversion, based on 1/100 MG RX-79 G Gundam Ground Type (modeled by Niini) cuenca_rx79_03.jpg|RX-79 G Gundam Ground Type diorama Action Figures MSiA_rx79g_p01_Asian.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "RX-79G Gundam Ground Type" action figure (Asian release; 2001): package front view. MSiA_rx79g_p02_USA.jpg|MSiA / MIA "RX-79G Gundam Ground Type" (North American release; 2001): package front view. MSiA_rx79g_p03_USA_Desert.jpg|MSiA / MIA "RX-79G Gundam Ground Type (Desert Version)" action figure (North American release; 2001): package front view. MSiA_rx79g-GMHead_p02_USA.jpg|MSiA / MIA "RX-79G Gundam Ground Type GM Head" (North American release; 2001): package front view. MSiA_rx79g-GMHead_p01_Asian.jpg|MSiA / MIA "RX-79G Gundam Ground Type GM Head" (Asian release; 2003): package front view. Notes & Trivia *The Gundam Ground Type is the first production-type Gundam ever. *The Gundam Ground Type along with its GM counterpart debuted in the Gundam Vs as extras for the Deluxe version of Mobile Suit Gundam: Federation Vs Zeon and remained playable units up until Extreme VS where they became NPC units. **Despite having the 08 designation on their shield, none of the pilots from the show were playable until Gundam Vs Gundam. References GundamFIX Scene6 GundamGType.jpg|Gundam FIX Scene 6 - Gundam Ground Type Gundam015.jpg Sc25.jpg Gundam Ground Type Early Design.png|Gundam Ground Type Early Design Gundam Ground Type Early Design heads.png|Gundam Ground Type Early Design External links *RX-79［G］ Gundam Ground Type ja:RX-79［G］陸戦型ガンダム